Bad Girl
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/LEMON/AU - Ella era todo lo que él debía odiar, pero eso mismo era lo que la hacía adorarla. Él era lo que ella quería y sabía que nunca tendría, porque hace mucho se convirtió en algo que no deseaba. "- ¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo? - Por que como la buena perra que soy, se dónde están mis presas." - FeliGette para el husbando GodSevenOhSeven en Wattpad


Buen día a todos!

Esta locura se me ocurrió hace sólo un día y hoy al fin ha llegado a ser publicada, justo a la media noche para… ¡Celebrar el cumpleaños del husbando ! Tal vez no es el mejor fanfic, pero lo he hecho con muchísimo cariño y espero que sea de tu agrado. 3

Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **BAD GIRL**_

No supo en que momento ella se volvió lo más preciado que tenía aun cuando las palabras que cruzaban no superaban las órdenes de jefe a modelo. Ella era rebelde, sin escrúpulos, capaz de hacer todo lo que se le pidiera si eso le garantizaba el mayor éxito en su carrera.

Él sabía perfectamente la historia de ella. Bridgette Dupain-Cheng había ascendido revolcándose con hombres y mujeres, estando en grupo, con viejos asquerosos que la lastimaron más de una vez. Su posición actual traía consigo una larga sombra de sexo, lágrimas y sangre. Seguramente era el tipo de mujer con la que no debía de relacionarse en lo más mínimo, pero su cuerpo, su mirada atrevida y su dulce timbre de voz no le permitían alejarse demasiado.

Cuando llegó a las oficinas de la empresa Agreste, hace un par de meses, interrumpió una sesión fotográfica porque la modelo que estaba en ese momento frente a la lente no quería realizar lo que se le solicitaba: necesitaban que se desnudara para luego cubrirla con una de las chaquetas de la línea masculina y tomar su silueta en contraste. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada y sin dejar que los presentes hablaran o se quejaran, la mujer se iba retirando prenda por prenda para hacer la solicitud que se requería.

Desde ese maldito día Felix no había podido sacársela de la cabeza. Él quería todo con ella, entregarle un palacio y hacerla suya no sólo físicamente, sino directo al corazón. Sabía que lo tenía, no importaba lo que otros dijeran de ella, él la vigilaba lo suficiente como para saber que desde que estaba en la agencia no había necesitado de usar demasiado "sus métodos", pues la paga era lo suficientemente buena.

– ¿Qué más necesito modelar Agreste? – Preguntó ella retirándose la ropa en el pequeño plató improvisado en mitad de las oficinas.

– Lo que está detrás del escritorio.

– Vale.

Siempre intentaba estar presente en cada uno de los trabajos que tenía que realizar a fémina. Quería observarla lo más que pudiese. Contemplar su nívea piel de porcelana que a veces podía dejar ver marcas de sexo; sus brillantes ojos azules y su cabello del color del cielo nocturno; siempre abusando de sus rasgos, usando un labias rojo brillante que dejaba a juego con sus uñas en un tono similar, a veces adornadas con un destello plata.

Todo los que trabajaban sabían que esa mujer se podía volver el infierno de quien quisiera. Si para ella no servías, era más que seguro que tu vida se iría directo al averno junto a todos los de tu calaña que osaran tocar un cabello de su melena azabache. Eso le causaba tanta risa, en ese punto ellos eran similares.

El vicepresidente de aquella empresa era él, criado bajo duras reglas de parte de su padre el actual director de la industria en que trabajaba. Sabía que aquellos que no le servían debían de ser desechados y, quienes intervinieran en sus asuntos, era mejor torturarlos para que aprendiesen la lección. Ah… Esas lecciones de infancia tan difícilmente aprendidas.

Esa chica hacía que todo el tiempo estuviese tocando su melena rubia, intentando calmar los nervios, los fuertes sentimientos que surgían en sí mismo. Sentimientos que en cualquier momento iban a desbordar y lo llevarían a cometer cualquier locura que nunca había pensado.

– Terminamos. – Anunció el fotógrafo.

– Buen trabajo el de hoy. – Respondió el rubio para darse la vuelta. – Sobre todo tú, Bridgette.

– Gracias, joven Agreste.

 _ **. . .**_

Los gritos en el departamento de la muchacha, el desastre que estaba realizando, todo era un caos. Su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón y ahora su habitación. Se maldecía mil veces por ser lo que era: una zorra sin escrúpulos que estaba enamorada de su jefe, alguien completamente inalcanzable para ella. Tan lejano como el mismo Sol.

– ¡Estúpida! – Se gritó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, después sus puños se estamparían comenzando a arañar la poca pintura que aún quedaba. – ¡Maldita! ¡Sólo soy una puta barata!

Desde que había conocido a ese hombre su autoestima parecía haber descendido a niveles que ni ella conocía. Se estaba arrepintiendo de las cosas que había hecho, de todas las veces que estuvo con alguien para que sus oportunidades de mejorar su vida fueran en aumento. Nunca creyó que todo eso estaba mal, pero aquel tipo era capaz de voltearle el mundo de cabeza con sólo verle de frente.

Cayó al piso, sin importarle que sus rodillas se cortaran por los cristales que estaban en él. El dolor físico no era comparable al cómo era que su corazón se estrujaba en cada respiración, mucho menos al vértigo y las náuseas producidas por el torbellino de recuerdas de cientos de noches de aparente placer.

Seguía gritando, arañando la pared. Necesitaba buscar una solución de calmarse, para saber qué hacer con esta locura.

– ¡Perra idiota!

Los insultos eran tan unilaterales…

– ¡Imbécil!

Sus piernas temblaban, así que levantarse fue difícil. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero dentro existía un tipo de determinación desconocida incluso para ella. Tomó su bolso junto a las llaves, lo iría a buscar, encarar la realidad de que ella nunca tendría su cuerpo ni su corazón.

Estaba tan desquiciada por ese tipo que había conseguido su dirección a modo de engaños. No tomó ningún taxi, sólo corría por las calles de la ciudad Luz en aquel día tan frío sólo con un minivestido negro y unas zapatillas zafiro. Esquivaba miradas y palabras. Intentaba no cansarse, no quería parar su carrera, necesitaba avanzar tan rápido como su raquítico cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Jadeaba. Le faltaba el aire. Los pies le dolían. Sentía que en cualquier momento el tacón de sus zapatos iba a romperse y tendría que quitárselos. No importa. Necesitaba ver a ese idiota enseguida. Y lo logró.

No dudó en tocar la puerta, parecía una eternidad la espera a que abriera, sólo para toparse con los ojos grisáceos de aquel que parecía haberle enloquecido.

– ¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo?

– Por que como la buena perra que soy, se dónde están mis presas.

Se abalanzó sobre él, buscando con desenfreno su boca. No tenía compasión de su jefe que incluso la atraía más a él.

Parecían dos ebrios, que no sabían dónde estaban ni que hacían. Sus prendas desaparecían sin previo aviso y sus cuerpos ya se estaban frotando uno contra el otro. Estaban en la entrada, tumbados en el piso de madera, sin separar sus bocas, explorando el cuerpo del otro con las yemas de los dedos.

Félix sujetaba las prominentes caderas de la mujer, bajaba a sus muslos y luego volvía a ascender a los glúteos redondos como dos gotas gemelas de agua. Su boca succionaba los labios de ella, haciendo fuerza para dejarle alguna marca en ellos, quería que sólo él fuese su dueño.

Bridgette no paraba de jugar con el cabello de su amante, lo revolvía, lo llevaba a la frente de él y luego dejaba que la guiara hasta su cuello y hombros. Era sedoso, lacio, con un aroma a café que ella nunca hubiese imaginado aspirar tan profundamente con sus fosas nasales.

Compartían el mismo espacio, el mismo aire e incluso los mismos fluidos. La desesperación era algo que no los abandonaba e incluso los llevaba a no separarse ni un milímetro.

El hombre sujetó su miembro como pudo y en aquella posición buscaba la entrada de la chica, pero era complicado entrar si ella estaba tendida de esa forma sobre él. En respuesta la joven enredó sus brazos en el cuello masculino para levantarlo, logrando que ambos se sentaran. El pene erecto no tardó en entrar en contacto con la cálida y jugosa vagina de la chica que gustosa lo aceptó para comenzar con su canto de sirena que felizmente hipnotizaba al empresario que hacía mucho que ya había caído a sus pies.

Éxtasis y placer los llevaron a un orgasmo casi instantáneo, una muerte en vida que parecía ser la entrega de uno a otro en esa efímera existencia.

– Creí… – Aún no se recuperaba de haber llenado el interior de la modelo. – Que sería el primero en perder el control.

– Sólo esta vez me ganaste. – Respondió ella a modo de puchero.

– No mientas, es un empate hasta ahora.

– Cállate, imbécil.

– ¿Ahora sí aceptarás lo que siente por mí?

– Claro que no.

– Bueno, podemos seguir jugando por más tiempo. – Sonrió cínico. – Aun te restan cuatro años, nueves meses y veintisiete días de contrato.

– Eres un maldito.

– Así me adoras, pequeña Bri.

Muy lejos de ser lo que sus corazones dictaban, pero muy cerca de lo que su razonamiento les indicaba.

 _ **NO ERAN EL UNO PARA EL OTRO. ERAN UNO SOLO.**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esta cosa tan extraña 3 Es muy especial para mí sus lecturas, votos, comentario/reviews. ¡Disfruten del día! :D


End file.
